Lifeline
by ohrere
Summary: Cast : Luhan, Kyungso, Kai, Oh Sehun, Tao, Kris Hanya sebuah cerita tentang jalan hidup yang dipilih oleh masing - masih tokoh dalam mendapatkan cintanya.


Hallo, ehem author bikin ff baru nih hehe seneng banget dengan review-review yang readers kasih di ff oneshoot kemaren. Sebenernya, author masih bingung nih mau dibikin sequelnya atau engga, author masih galauuu. Huhu Tapi makasih banget buat semua readers yang sudah nyempetin buat baca apalagi nge-review cerita abal aku itu :d makanya author mutusin buat bikin ff baru, dan semoga ngga mengecewakan readers, ne ? ;)

* * *

**Cast**

**Luhan**

Seorang yeoja cantik keturunan China, anak dari Tuan Xi yang merupakan orang terkaya pertama di China karena beliau merupakan pemilik dari sebuah perusahaan property terbesar se-Asia, KLC Corp. Luhan masih duduk dibangku kuliah sekarang, ia memilih untu tinggal menetap di Korea bersama adiknua, mengambil jurusan tari, sesuai hobinya. Parasnya yang cantik, dengan rambut coklat keemasan yang selalu tergerai indah, manik matanya yang menawan memancarkan cahaya sendiri membuat setiap yang melihatnya pasti akan langsung jatuh cinta. Hidup yang bergelimang harta, tidak serta merta membuat Luhan menjadi sombong, ia bahkan sangat rendah hati. bergaul dengan banyak orang tanpa membeda-beda kan status mereka. Tapi hanya 1 orang yang akan selalu menempati tempat yang berbeda di hati Luhan. Dan akan terus begitu, entah sampai kapan.

**Kyungsoo**

Adik dari Luhan yang rupanya juga mewarisi kecantikan serta kesempurnaan genetik yang mungkin diperoleh dari orang tua mereka. Kyungsoo juga berkuliah di Seoul International Arts, berama dengan kakaknya, luhan. Ia mengambil jurusan Vokal karena hoby juga. Suaranya sudah tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Lagu apapun yang dibawakannya akan terdengar sangat indah dan menawan. Ia gemar sekali memasak, selain berlatih menyanyi, ia akan memasak disela waktu kosongnya.

**Kai**

Namja tan dengan sejuta pesona dirinya. Wajahnya yang tampan dengan kulit tan yang eksotis serta bibirnya yang tebal membuat kai terlihat mencolok di antara yang lainnya. Ditambah dengan kemampuan dance nya sudah tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Gerakan tubuh apapun yang ia buat akan terlihat sangat menarik dan membuat siapapun yang melihat akan terbuai dalam alunannya. Kai juga merupakan mahasiswa jurusan tari di SIA sama seperti Luhan. Ia juga bersahabat dengan Luhan dan Sehun semenjak mereka masuk dibangku perkuliahan ini?

**Oh Sehun**

Namja berwajah datar yang merupakan sahabat terdekat Luhan. Selain karena kedua orang tuanya bersahabat baik dengan kedua orang tua Luhan, sehun juga kuliah ditempat yang sama tetapi dengan jurusan yang berbeda, karena sehun mengambil jurusan fotografer. Sehun dan luhan sering disebut sebagai pasangan yang sangat serasi. Mengingat betapa sempurnanya sosok Luhan lalu ditambah dengan sosok sehun yang memiliki paras tampan bak dewa yunani, dengan rahang yang tegas, bibirnya yang berwarna kemerahan sertai surainya yang berwarna cream dan hitam dengan kakinya yang jenjang, membuat siapa saja yang melihat mereka berdua akan iri. Walaupun terlepas dari hal tersebut, ia dan luhan hanya sebatas sahabat. Ya, sahabat.

**Tao**

Sosok yeoja yang sangat menarik dan sangat easy going. Parasnya yang cantik dipadu dengan surai hitamnya yang jatuh dengan indahnya di bahunya. Dipadu dengan kaki jenjangnya yang mendukung profesinya sebagai seorang model profesional, membuat Tao digilai oleh banyak lelaki. Ia merupakan yeoja mandiri yang berpenghasilan gila-gilaan yang dapat menghidupi dirinya sendiri. Ia tinggal di kota Seoul karena kedua orang tuanya sudah lama meninggal. Dibalik sosoknya yang selalu ceria, tersimpan banyak kerapuhan didirinya yang terkadang membuatnya tidak percaya diri dan terkesan rendah diri.

**Kris**

Sebut saja, ia adalah dewa dari semua dewa. Dengan semua kesempurnaan yang melekat pada dirinya, membuat semua orang berpikir, apakah ada manusia seperti dirinya didunia? Kris adalah seorang CEO di sebuah perusahaan sepatu ternama di Korea. Tidak ada kata yang benar - benar pas menggambarkan betapa sempurnanya sosok kris ini. Wajah yang tentu saja tampan, kaki yang jenjang, serta kemampuannya berbicara dalam berbagai bahasa membuatnya menjadi lelaki idaman setiap wanita. Ditambah dengan hidup yang bergelimang harta dan tahta membuatnya tidak pernah lepas dari penglihatan setiap oranh yang berada di sekelilingnya.

* * *

Oke oke, gimana ? Mau dilanjut gak ini ceritanya ?

Aku emang baru ngasih cast nya aja, kalo banyak review dari readers, aku bakalan lanjutin ff ini, kalo enggak ya pasti aku stop. Hehe maka dari itu, aku mohon review nya ne berupa kritik dan saran buat ff ini. Maklum, masih penulis amatiran yang mencoba nulis ff nih :d

Oke, untuk pair nya juga masih belum ditentukan nih. Mau official pair atau crack pair ? :d untuk cast yang lain mungkin akan menyusul dicerita ini.

Xoxo


End file.
